I Won't Back Down
by DriftInsanity
Summary: Riku, a charmer, swears that there are certain things men can't live without in life. Everything changes when he meets Sora. Riku now has to show how loyalty he truley can be. R/S Yaoi.


Sooo, I decided to start this when I was thinking of a lot of naughtiness with my boyfriend and surprisingly a fanfic idea popped in my head lol. Let's see if it comes out any good actually. I haven't written in a while… so yeah, enjoy.

Male/Male

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Another side note, this story is definitely my 'Dirty little Secret'. Lol, lets just say that in real life, I tend to be one of those 'innocent' type of people and nobody have no idea what's actually going through my head.

Rated M: For language and SEX. Lots of it too, all because this is my dirty little secret.

Main character is Riku. This will be a Riku/Sora fic. There will be other pairings too. You have been warned. Just keep an open mind and try to enjoy. Thoughts, comments, problems? Please review. Other than that, this will be my only looong author rant.

Onwards to the story!

PS. This is not a one shot, chapter 2 should be up by next week maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… just the silly plot. AU Universe.

Chapter 1

As his breath quickened, Riku closed his eyes as he was nearing his climax. He slowed his strokes on his shaft and shuddered from the euphoria running through his body. He grabbed a fistful of his sheets as he thrust into his hand trying to finish himself.

But he just couldn't.

Riku groaned in frustration and stopped stroking himself. This is going to be one hell of a night. All week he couldn't get any sleep because he has been horny as hell. He opened his eyes and starred up at the ceiling. Why him?

Riku was trying to prove to his roommate that he wasn't a sex fiend… he just needed a lot more relief than others. Sex was one thing Riku breathed every single day. Well… maybe not every day, but more often than his room mate.

Who doesn't like sex?

Sex is just one thing Riku can understand inside and out. He wouldn't call himself a whore… even though his roommate calls him a man whore all the time. But he's a growing boy dammit! He couldn't understand how Cloud could just go days without it and Riku was starting to get frustrated as hell. Riku looked over at his door and pondered for a moment. Currently, his roommate had some friends over and they were having a game night. Riku didn't want to participate because he was supposed to be studying for his exams. That's when an idea popped into Riku's head. He walked over to his door and opened it up to his roommate friend's talking and having a good time. They were casually drinking beer, playing monopoly (one game Riku hates with a passion) and acting like the best of buds with loud music playing. At the current moment, Riku didn't care for any of it.

Riku leaned against his door frame and called out his roommate's name to get his attention, "Hey, Cloud!"

Everyone in the room quieted for a moment and turned their heads towards Riku. Cloud turned to face Riku and replied, "Whatsup?"

"Um… do you… do you have a minute? I just want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Aerith, be the banker while I'm gone kay?" Aerith nodded while Cloud got up to talk to Riku.

As soon as Cloud was inside his roommate's room, Riku closed the door to drown out the sound out the music. Riku frowned and said, "We have a problem."

Cloud crossed his arms and asked, "Problem?"

"Yes we have a problem! All because of you, I can't concentrate at all during the day and my nights are seriously growing restless."

Confused, Cloud asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Riku grabbed Cloud's hand and firmly placed it on his full hard on.

Cloud eyes widened and looked down at Riku's sleeping pants. Cloud grinned and started laughing.

Riku growled and whispered, "This is not funny at all!"

Cloud removed his hand from Riku's private area and just grinned. "I told you that you couldn't last."

"Whatever. Fine, you win. Now help me."

Cloud frowned and said, "I'm not helping you."

Riku glared. "This is your fault."

Cloud shook his head in disapproval and went to open the door, "Riku, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of busy right now."

Riku pushed Cloud up against the door, so that he wouldn't be able to leave. "You are not leaving me like this Cloud Strife."

"I helped you more than enough times in the past and every time it was the same excuse: 'You couldn't concentrate'. Now get off of me." Cloud tried pushing Riku off of him but, Riku ended up pushing him back up against the door with Cloud's hands pinned above his head. Cloud gasp at the sudden force and glared at Riku. "You're surprisingly stronger when you're horny. We don't have time for sex Ri-" Cloud was cute off with a forceful kiss. Riku thrust his hips into Cloud so that he could feel his full hard on. Cloud blushed deeply and pulled away quickly. "W-why can't you wait till they leave?"

Riku started trailing kissed down his neck and sucked on his shoulder, a spot that drives Cloud wild. Cloud bit his bottom lip as he felt himself growing hard. "Because I can't wait." Riku continued grinding against Cloud and moaned when he felt his growing hard on. "I fucking need you now r-right now."

Cloud's mind started growing a little fuzzy from the friction their closed shafts were creating. The room, all of a sudden, was growing really hot and knew that Riku was eventually going to win this fight if he kept going. He tried clearing his head, but Riku kept going. He whispered in Cloud's ear, "That guy Leon is out there right? You can act like I'm him grinding against you, whispering in your ear...biting down on your neck…" Riku bit down on Cloud's neck and Cloud moaned a little louder than he wanted to.

"Nngh...Riku please stop…"

But Riku licked his lips and kept going, "Unzipping your pants... stroking you…" Cloud rocked into Riku with each growing need. "Watch you writhing underneath him and moaning his name…. Taking you fully into his mouth and using his tongue as you thrust in and out of him…" Riku watched as Cloud gasped and arched his back causing his hips to thrust against Riku's hard on. Riku breathed heavily into Cloud's shoulder as he could feel Cloud's body shuddering from excitement. Riku firmly grabbed onto Cloud's hip while his other hand still pinned Cloud's hands above his head and continued to grind into him.

"Aaaanngh…! Fuck! R-riku..."

Riku growled and wasted no time. He let go of Cloud and pulled down Cloud's pants far enough to release his erection. Cloud hissed as his erection hit the air. Cloud pulled Riku into a searing kiss, as Riku stroked his erection slowly. Cloud hips thrust into Riku hand and Riku tried stroking it in the same rhythm. Riku pulled back as Cloud gasp for air and moaned his name again begging him not to stop. Riku smiled and said, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Wrong name."

Cloud opened his eyes and asked, "Wait… what?"

"Remember, I'm not me." Riku dropped to his knees and put the tip of Cloud's erection in his mouth.

Cloud blushed furiously and whispered, "I'm not doing that Riku! That's…. That's embarrassing."

Riku licked the bottom of Cloud's shaft and Cloud gasped as Riku continued to tease him. Cloud tried thrusting forward into Riku's mouth but Riku's hand held him against the door. "Why don't you try it?"

Cloud looked away and responded, "No."

"I can tease you all day…"

Cloud closed his eyes feeling the growing frustration within himself. "Fine! I'll try it."

Riku smiled, "Good."

Riku slowly inserted Cloud's entire shaft into his mouth and Cloud moaned, his back against the door. Cloud slowly started thrusting in and out of Riku's mouth as Riku used his tongue to work his shaft. Cloud pictured Leon surrounded his erection with his wet moist mouth. Everything altogether was starting to become too much for Cloud. "L-leon!" Cloud's hand in Riku hand started to clench tighter as he felt himself getting close. "Nnnngh… I'm so close."

Knock. Knock.

Both Cloud and Riku froze at the sudden knock at the door. "Yo Cloud, it's your turn! When are you going to come back out here?" All of a sudden, everything came flooding back to Cloud. The sound of the music outside, the monopoly game, Tidus's voice outside the door, his raging hard on, and Riku in between his legs. Riku got up from between his legs and started kissing Cloud again. Cloud pulled away and gasp as his erection rubbed against Riku's sleeping pants.

"Y-yeah, I'll be out there! G-go on without me…"

"Alright man, you're missing all the fun."

Cloud glared at Riku and said, "Riku, we have to finish this now."

Riku laughed and said, "I know that already." Riku pulled down his sleeping pants and freed his erection. "Get to work partner."

Cloud sighed, "Whatever." Riku leaned forward and supported his weight against the door as Cloud drove Riku into completion.

Riku ran his hand through Cloud's hair and slowly gripped it. He groaned as he thrust into Cloud's warm moisten cavern. It drove Riku insane. Cloud started stroking himself as Riku thrust into his mouth. Riku groaned as Cloud moaned around him. The vibrations from his mouth threw Riku over the edge as he thrust a little harder. Riku could feel his climax approaching quickly with each passing second. Riku closed his eyes and groaned, "C-cloud, I'm coming…" And Riku could feel his erection twitch before he spilled into Cloud's mouth. Riku shuddered violently from his orgasm as Cloud milked him dry.

Riku panted heavily and said, "...that felt...amazing…"

Riku closed his eyes for a moment and then looked down and found Cloud trying to jerk himself off. Eyes fluttered closed, mouth open, legs wide apart as he continued stroking himself. Riku sat down and pulled Cloud's hand away. Riku started stroking Cloud and asked, "You close?"

"Oh f-fuck yeah! Please don't stop…" Cloud moaned and tossed his head to the side. Riku continued and finally felt Cloud's shaft twitch and started to climax. Cloud moaned out Leon's name as his body began to spasm from the intense orgasm he was experiencing. Once it was over, Cloud covered his face with his hands and blushed immensely.

Riku smiled, "Was that so bad?"

"Shut up."

"You have to admit that was really hot."

"Shut up Riku!"

"Fine. I'm heading to bed." Cloud stood up and slip on his pants. "Did you enjoy thinking of Leon?"

Cloud blushed an even darker shade of red. "I'm leaving! Night!" Cloud left the room in a hurry as Riku laughed.

Riku cleaned up the mess and finally got into bed. Cloud was too adorable but at least now Riku was able to finally get some sleep.


End file.
